


(SchneepleBro) Bucket List

by EsculentEvil



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Depression, Implied MorEGOsome, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: ((Inspired by @incorrect-ego-ship-quotes’sTo-Do List quote/script/joke! Fair warning: this was supposed to be cringy-funny but it ended up being naughty-fluffy.))Henrik tries to help Chase with his depression; he ends up getting a completely different kind of confession.((Getting people to look forward to the future is a legit way of getting them through depression, ok? I just... butchered it. xD;;; Cuz I’m Evil? Idk; this was fun to write tho =3 Thoughts? Also: Henrik might insist on a group therapy session to help Chase with his bucket list; should he?))((This is also readable onTumblr!))Also the textboxes for Notes at the beginning/end aren't showing up so sorry if my summary is cluttered...
Relationships: Henrik von Schneeplestein/Chase Brody
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	(SchneepleBro) Bucket List

**Henrik** : Ich know you have been trying, Chase.

 **Chase** : And failing...

 **Henrik** : Nein! None of z’at! Ich have an idea!

 **Anti, from the other room** : O, brother...

 **Henrik, to Anti** : Shhht!!!

 **Henrik, to Chase** : You are going to make a LIST!

 **Chase** : _A list_?

 **Henrik** : Ja, a list! A list of z’ings you have always vanted to do! A bucket list!

 **Chase** : _A bucket list_... okay...

[Chase leaves Henrik’s office and their weekly Anti-Depression Session to write that list; he returns the next week with a crumpled up paper and a red face.]

 **Henrik** : Are you alright, Chase?

 **Chase** : Yea, man; just... this was hard... Had to come to terms with a lot...

 **Henrik, smiling gently** : It’s alright, Chase. You have plenty of time to do it all.

 **Chase** : I’m more worried about whether or not they’re willing...

 **Henrik** : _Z’ey’re_?

[Chase silently hands Henrik the paper; confused, the doctor takes and reads it.]

[The paper reads: “Chase’s Bucket List—Marvin (he’s pretty), Jackie (he’s hot), Jameson (he’s sweet), Anti (I think this is called hate sex), Henrik (he’s Henrik)”]

 **Henrik, slowly going red in the face** : ...

 **Chase, slowly going redder then before** : ...

 **Henrik, slowly setting down the paper** : ... Z’is... is not vhat I meant...

 **Chase, slowly sinking farther into depression** : Sorry... I didn’t mean—

 **Henrik, quickly taking Chase’s hand** : But, yes; I vould love to be vit’ you.


End file.
